


ecstasy

by notyouraveragewhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!George, First Time, M/M, Overstimulation, quick story cause i’m bored lols, sex lol, top!Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouraveragewhore/pseuds/notyouraveragewhore
Summary: George was crying, he had never felt anything like this before. It was his first time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 99





	ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ig

“D-dream, it hurts.” 

“I know baby but it’ll be over soon.”

George was crying, he had never felt anything like this before. It was his first time. Dream had set a slow yet steady pace and gentle yet rough thrusts. He had his hands on the shorter’s hips careful not to bruise them. The moans that filled the room were electric. 

George hung onto the sheet for dear life. The pain was unbearable, he hoped it would turn to pleasure soon. 

“Shh don’t cry, I’ve got you.” Reassured Dream moving slower than before. He hated when George cried, it hurt him but god did he look good right now. A wrecked, ruined, moaning mess. 

George never thought he’d be here. Underneath Dream and filled with ecstasy. He’d only know Dream for a couple months now. Yet he felt like he’d known him for years.

“I’m gonna speed up now ok? Just relax.” Said Dream placing a hand on the others back deepening his arch. As he sped up he began groaning under his breath. “Fuck G-George you’re so beautiful.” He moved his hand back to the shorter’s hip allowing for more control. 

The sobs got quieter as they developed to full on moans. George was close, he was going to break. The fresh markings on his neck paired with Dream’s thrust were too much. Over stimulation was slowly flowing in. 

“Close, I’m c-close.”

“Tell me when you’re ready ok?”

George didn’t respond and Dream could just tell. The older’s hips stutter as he tried to maintain composure. His knuckles white has he gripped the bedsheet harder than before. Dream was pushing in hard and exiting slow. George definitely wouldn’t be able to walk after this.

All it took was one more push and George was over the moon. He came with an orgasmic moan, his legs shaking and collapsing below him. Dream reached for George’s cock stroking the reminder of what wasn’t on his stomach out. A mixture of moans and yelps left Georges lips it was exhilarating.

“Dream, I’m s-sorry.” Choked out George fighting his own moans. 

“You’re sorry?”

“I didn’t warn you.” 

“It’s ok baby, it’s alright. Come on just a little longer.” Cooed Dream running his hands up and down the shaking males figure. With George now laying on his stomach Dream slowly pushed back in.  
The initial thrust earned an unholy noise from George who was barely keeping his composure. After Dream started to pick up pace again he was sent back into his former state.

A moaning mess.

Dream’s hips began to stutter as his grunts got louder. With every push he got closer to his goal. The bed shook against the floor. “I’m close baby, so close.” Mumbled Dream not  
stopping his movement once. George was gone. The overstimulation became to much. His throat burned from moaning and his legs grew numb.

He pushed and pushed and pushed till he released. Dream stayed in for a little filling George till he finally pulled out.

**Author's Note:**

> well that just happened


End file.
